Playing with Reality
by Hulkfan3339
Summary: Nicolette has found herself intertwined in the avengers' affairs and has to deal with her past. OC story. OC/avenger pairing. Rated T for language.


Monday Morning:

I yawn loudly and stretch as my back pops. I slid out of bed and my feet hit the cold floor. I yelped at the coolness. I trudged into the steel colored bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror.

I tried to remember life before living here, at SHIELD. It seemed like a century ago. I hated it here but it's hard to remember what I had befor- oh yea. I didn't have anything before. I go through this routine every morning and that realization is a bigger punch in the face every-time.

I take down my hair and attempt to comb it out. It is black and curly and very tangled at the moment. I got myself as together as much as I could before stepping out of my room.

I opened my door and Coulson stood there with a smile. I jumped and my heart skipped a beat. "Dammit... Coulson, what?" He continued to smile,"Good morning to you, too Nicolette."

I walked past him,"Do you have a mission for me sir?" He kept up the pace with me. He handed me a Manila folder,"Yes, but you have training."

I groaned inwardly. He said,"Report to bay 7." I responded in a monotone voice,"Yes sir." I walked down the halls, not a single agent that passed by me acknowledged my existence.

When I arrived to bay 7, I gave them my file in the manilla folder and I stripped down and put on the under workout clothing they provided. They stuck needles in my arms and these little white circles that were connected to wires to my forehead.

I walked into the training room. The wires and tubes that were connected to my body were extremely distracting and the fact that they just injected a dose of adrenaline made it harder to focus.

The room was empty and metal. My feet gripped the cool floor as I looked to sturdy footing. Life seemed to slow to a crawl. The panels in the wall opened up and huge guns and grenade launchers eased out of the wall.

I frowned. The gun shot at me and I back flipped out of the way. My feet slid against the metal to a halt. The gun began to turn towards me but as it began to shoot, I raised my hand and as I waved it, the bullets turned to hard candies at my command. They all clanked to the ground and I slowly balded my hand to a fist as I crushed the gun indirectly with my powers. It crumbled like a price of paper. I waved my hand up over my line of sight of the grenade launched and it turned into a sunflower.

I breathed hard as I caught my breath. My powers always had perplexed the SHIELD scientists. They said I had the ability to warp reality to my command.

I began ripping the tubes off of me. The scientist came up to me and he said,"Remarkable!" I huffed and I walked out of Bay 7 back to my room. I sat in the shower with my clothes on. I felt myself losing my grip on my powers for a second. My heart was racing. The cold water cooled my body and my heart beat slowly balanced. It was as if my body sped up homeostasis.

I met up with Coulson after I refreshed. "You had a mission, sir?" He said,"Fury will tell you what you need to know." My eyebrows raised so far up that they were almost in my hair. "Director Fury?" Coulson nodded as he lead me to Fury's office. I was a little scared. I had heard of him but I have never met him.

Coulson knocked on his door and called,"Director, Agent Thorton is here." A voice on the other side said,"Thank you Agent." Coulson nodded, gesturing for me to go in. I slowly stepped in. He asked me politely to sit. He had an eyepatch over his eye. He was more intimidating than I thought.

He asked,"How long have you been stationed here agent?" I made a confused face. I know he knew the answer, why would he ask that?"3 years sir."

He nodded, "Are you familiar with Agent Barton and Romanoff?" I responded,"Very."

He said,"They have gone on a very covert mission that requires their attention for a little over three months. I need you to take their spot on their special ops team."

"You're relocating me?" I asked. "It will be temporary but from what I hear, you aren't too fond of headquarters anyway." I sighed. "No sir I am not."

He smiled,"Then you may very well like this change. You'll be in New York. You'll be briefed on the plane enroute." My expression was surprised. I had never been to New York.

"Barton and Romanov were on a special ops team?" I asked. He smiled as he leaned on his desk and clasped his hands. "Let me tell you about the Avengers Initiative."

* * *

AN: okay I totally know I have another story-OTHER STORIES- I have to update but I am having serious writers block. Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh sorry.


End file.
